


Refining Love

by ninodoesherverybest



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Adding more tags in future, Beginner Writing, Cinnamon rolls, F/F, F/M, Fjorm/Sharena is so cute, Fluff, I can't tag for shitz, Love Confessions, Marriage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Oh dear lord, S-Support, Slow Burn, Yuri, nino being nino, poor Jaffar, terrible flirting, third person, umtheseareshittags, underage?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninodoesherverybest/pseuds/ninodoesherverybest
Summary: It's been a year since Kiran was first summoned to save Askr from peril, and the first time she fell in love with another...girl.Will she find the courage to confess her feelings to Nino after a year of bonding? Or will someone else pull the strings?





	Refining Love

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: i apoligize for giving up on this fanfic in December  
> EDIT 2: Jesus im redoing this chapter once more hhh

_I can still remember the first time I have arrived to the kingdom of Askr. It has almost been a year since then, and I can definitely feel the changes in my bones since day one. The first time I was face to face with Commander Anna who leads the Order of Heroes (which I am now the Tactician and General of) on a perfectly normal day, the time where I found out that I had a talent for tactics. When I learnt how to summon for heroes of other worlds, meeting Alfonse and Sharena, it all comes to me when Sharena came screaming, "ONE YEAR, ONE YEAR KIRAN AHHHHHH-" and ran off to join Fjorm on their daily training. The words left me in shock, living in Askr for nearly a year? Damn. I've met and lost many friends in that one year. Fighting for a better world can really take time away from you. Spending quality time with beings from other worlds and meeting different personalities and combat experiences... ~~and maybe, perhaps maybe,~~ ~~love~~._

_\--------------_

Kiran shook her head as she started to scribble out the last part of the last sentence of her journal entry for the day.  _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She bit her lip as the final part was finally illegible- scribbled out with tons of ink because there's no such this as an "eraser" in this world. To be perfectly honest, it wasn't too bad of a statement on its own. Kiran's reaction was quite childish indeed, but she couldn't help it, especially when she had a small crush on one hero in particular. The summoner huffed a bit as she slowly stood up and carefully pushed her chair in. The Library of History is the quietest place within the area of the castle, so many heroes go here to study and to sleep. Kiran herself spent so much time there that Alfonse installed her own small study in the corner of the library. It was the messiest part to be exact: strategy books are shoved in the quiet corner, information papers for each and one of the heroes (those are a real pain to organize), practicings of the ancient Askrian language. But it was the most comfortable place in the world for the young tactician. Usually Sonya or Dierdre would clean up the mess and scowl at her natural messiness- they were never to harsh really, so Kiran would just apologize sweetly and all is right in the world again- but today they were both under special training to hone their personal skills, so she just left the mess be. 

The tiniest noises could be heard throughout the massive library, including the shuffling of the summoner's feet, but the many who were studying and napping didn't seem to mind too much. Robin was studying, Soren was trying to teach Ike something but he was obviously staring at his boyfriend's eyes and hair to realize what Soren was even saying, and Katarina and Clarisse were reading a novel together.

Kiran nearly tripped over a sleeping Tiki though - she can sleep just about anywhere. Upon leaving the library, Kiran was greeted with the familiar sight of her group of champions chatting down the waning hallway of the second palace. The boisterous but protective Ephraim was laughing with the calm and collective Fjorm, while the bashful dancer Olivia was quietly chatting with the cheerful and happy-go-lucky Nino. The tactician couldn't help but smile while watching the four heading down towards the mission log in the main hall. That group was one of the only groups Kiran knows that will come back successful, especially if a certain green-haired mage was among them. Kiran couldn't stop herself from becoming an admirer of Nino's bubbly personality and her lovely aura she brings to the room, not to mention her ability to cheer people up and skills on the battlefield. A small smile crept up on her face as she made her way...to the Inventory warehouse. On the opposite direction. From Nino. Dang it general duties for keeping Nino away from Kiran!

As the grumbling tactician made her way outside the palace (because some genius decided that separating the inventory and the food supplies is a good idea) she noticed that the sky was slowly clouding over, which was quite strange since days in Askr usually meant hours and hours of sunshine. This can also be a sign where King Surtr and Princess Veronica's army are drawing nearer to the capital, which means that Commander Anna has to reinforce the kingdom's defenses. Task noted, continuing on.

Walking in the blessed gardens is quite relaxing, especially when it's one of the more popular spots to chat with other heroes. At first, the idea of heroes from two different worlds tying the knot and becoming best friends was dangerous, since they might be separated once peace is brought back to the kingdoms. But with several remarks from both Sharena and Alfonse, Commander Anna allowed Kiran to make arrangements for the heroes to form bonds with one another, and those bonds really paid off in battle. Several heroes are now usually seen paired up in battle, like the mages Boey and Mae- who are now arguing over something once more-

"Blegh, how can you even eat a spoonful of flour without throwing it back up!" Mae's face twisted with disgust as she threw her spoon of flour towards the camassia's. Boey rolled his eyes and snatched his bag of 'delicious' flour from Mae. 

"Of course YOU wouldn't appreciate the taste of something simple and filling! Your taste buds have been fried by all the sweets you eat!" ...and the bickering continued on.

At least the dragons Nowi and Fae get along well, who are the ones that cause all the ruckus with their dragon forms - in the battlefield or in the gardens:

"RAWRRR!" "Raaaaaaargh!" "RaaaAAAAR!" Distant roaring from both of the dragon girls bounce from the many walls of the gardens. Kiran jumps back in freight and scampers off towards the direction where no dragons can be seen. She prays for the poor enemy soldiers in their way.

The blessed gardens is where the true fun and strategy begins, even when it's a tad bit humid outside. but Kiran just quickly passed by it all. She needs to finish checking on all the crystals and awakening feathers and blah blah blah they have in stock so she could go back and give orders to her team.

After witnessing Soleil trying to flirt and help Setsuna out of a trap for the umpteenth time, Kiran finally reached Inventory. It was nothing but a slightly bigger shack with crates and fairy lights. Kiran didn't have to check the orbs section, it always seem to be empty, no matter how much she tries to save. Crystals are running a bit low... she wrote it down... and awakening feathers. The summoner hung her head and let out a small whimper. Counting each and every feather in storage will take a long time, and so will checking to see if they still have the power to unlock the potential of a hero or not. One by one, Kiran picked up the weightless crates from the shelves and set them side-by-side, a total of ten crates gathered on the floor. She sighed and made herself comfortable on the carpet, and opened one of the crates, which was close to bursting with feathers. Kiran began counting them one by one:

_One,_

_Two,_

_Three..._

 

_\--------------_

 

By the time Kiran finished counting the feathers, the sun just dipped into the horizon. The summoner wiped the sweat from her brow and slowed stretched out her arms. Letting out a little huff, she wrote down her feather totals: 16,378. She cursed under her breath, it wasn’t enough to finish the project she’s been working on for a couple of months now. Plans for the future spiral in her head as she stored away the crates and made her way outside. The cool evening air brushed against Kiran’s cheeks as she passed the courtyards again, now empty from all the people previously strolling by. Except for a gentle humming coming out from behind the hydrangea bushes. The tactician stopped in her tracks, and turned to the source of the gentle tone. A smile crept up her face as she viewed a streak of neon green hair peeking out from the flowers. She slowly made her way behind the bushes to see a young hero perched on a bench. _  
_

As she guessed, Nino was happily humming along a foreign tone, her eyes blissfully closed while rocking back and forth to her rhythm. When she heard a pitter-patter of feet coming her way, she slowly eyes her eyes and glowed once she saw the summoner came to view. Nino waved and patted the empty space beside her as she scooted over. Kiran sat beside her and was immediately graced with a smiling face. “Kiran! It’s good to see you here with the flowers! Where did you go? I haven’t seen you all day!” she slightly pouted. _  
_

Despite the overwhelming warmth bubbling inside her chest, Kiran come out with a steady response. “I’ve been doing some pretty boring tasks all day, thank you for asking. But Nino, I didn’t expect you do stay up here so late in the day.” Nino poked her own cheek and started to giggle as Kiran gave her a confused stare. _  
_

“I usually sing the lullaby my big brother Lloyd used to sing to me on nights like these - calming, gentle, not worrying too much about the war with Askr, ya know? It helps me reflect on life. And not just the life I have now, the life I used to have with my family, the Black Fang.” The Black Fang? A soft breeze enveloped the two like a warm embrace, the question of Nino's family died in the winds. Nino looked up at the stars hanging above, eyes tracing the constellations, with Kiran following her movements as well. Few moments of silence passed between the two women, before the green-haired mage put her hand on top of the summoner, earning a bewildered look from Kiran. Nino just smiled at her.

"...Thank you for bringing me here Kiran."

Hiding a horrible blush creeping up on her face with a coughing fit, Kiran looked at Nino with the corners of her eyes. Warmth blossomed in Kiran's already constricting body. _I_ _s this what it means to be in love? To have a crush? These feelings feel so good, and yet so suffocating._ "How about we head inside Nino? It's starting to get cold out here." Hopefully Kiran's raspy voice convinces the mage that the cold air is taking its toll. Fortunately enough, a worrying glance from Nino is enough for Kiran to realize that her plan worked, "Well, c'mon now! I certainly don't want you to get sick!" and Nino started pulling her arm towards the castle ahead. (By this point in time, Kiran was as red as Leo's ripe tomatoes)

\--------------

Unbeknown to the pair, wandering eyes were following their trail, and an evil laugh escaped from some rose bushes nearby the bench. That was, until the thorns made their way into the mystery person's back. "Aaaaaaa- OWW!! MOTHER OF-" Bright pink hair quickly emerged from the green bushes and somebody fell out. 

That wasn't a good idea, but Soleil has all the information she needs. She staggered to her feet, starts laughing again, and ran towards the couple's direction.

 

 


End file.
